


So I Guess We're Magical Heroes, eh?

by inkcode007



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007
Summary: Kai is just trying to be a good space hero. She-Ra makes that difficult. The start of a great magical friendship!
Kudos: 6





	1. Why Do You Glow?

**Author's Note:**

> She-Ra is over and I'm having withdrawals, so I'm bringing Kai in! She's my own dork superhero... because I love dork heroes (clearly). Anyways, the first chapter is some background, but this will be a collection of Best Friends Squad fluff, adventures, shenanigans, possibly bad humor. Who knows. It's crack fiction. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian
> 
> P.S I do not own She-Ra, anything related to the show or its characters, etc. I only own my own original characters, Kai and Max, and any mistakes present.  
> P.S.S - I edited the first chapter while not in a sleep-medication induced haze.

Interesting fact: sand tastes the same on most planets. How do I know this? Because fighting intergalactic sea monsters often ends up with me leaving a face-shaped trench in sand dunes, my sword thrown somewhere near me, and my pride buried in the deep blue (sometimes pink or green) sea. Anywho - hi! My name is Kai. I travel around space fighting evil magical monsters, blah blah blah, I was chosen by a strange bearded dude wearing a cloak to ‘protect magic’, blah blah blah, and here’s how my Tuesday was going. 

“You know, this job really should have better health insurance,” I said, rolling over in the sand to stare up at the pink sky of Allair, the most recent stop on my magical excursion. It had like five moons which could be seen at the same time as its large blue sun. Beautiful, really, if it weren’t for the gigantic, obnoxious, slimy sea-monster that kept thrashing around underneath said sky. I had not-so-affectionately named it Gretel. Suffice it to say - Gretel had an attitude. As I lay there rethinking this whole superhero shindig, she swung a spiky tentacle at me. I jumped over the limb, but a yellow crusty spike caught my cape, effectively tearing a hole in the blue fabric. 

“Hey! Do you know how much magical dry-cleaning costs? Ugh, honestly, I’ll just do it myself,” I swiped my hand over the fabric, and the little blue threads patched up the hole. I had barely a second to admire my work, when Gretel roared angrily. The sound was something like a choir of chainsaws backed up with an orchestra of thunder and Nutri-Bullets. Stretching out my right hand, I called my sword back to me. The worn leather handle felt familiar in my grip, and the golden blade glinted in the light. With a few pops and cracks in my back I swung it over my head, fully planning on cutting down Gretel with an awesome blast of sword-guided lightning. Sadly, some glowing _thing_ shot towards the sea-monster from the sky and wrecked my moment. I heard someone shout, and then I was blasted back onto the sand-dune, landing on my back this time, you know -- for variety’s sake. Scrambling to my feet, I shook off the sand (again), and looked at Gretel, who was being attacked by… a giant glowy person with a sword and indecently perfect hair for a battle scenario. 

“Who the - hey! Excuse you! This is _my_ sea-monster!” I launched into the sky, leaving a crater on the shore, and circled my own blade (which was totally _just_ as cool as this glowy person’s sword - mind you), causing the clouds above to darken into a fluffy black net of doom… or something like that. The stranger, now holding on to Gretel’s horns as to not be thrown into the ocean, looked up at me with eyebrow’s scrunched. 

“ _Your_ monster? And who are you, exactly?” She asked, looking surprisingly intimidating for someone being thrown around on a monster’s head like a particularly annoying fly. Maybe it had something to do with her being taller than me - by just, like, a little ok! I swung my sword down in front of me, pointing at Gretel (sorry Gretel), and a massive bolt of energy sent her, and the stranger (definitely an accident), flying back into the water. Smirking, I floated over to the monster, magically pushing against the massive waves her splash created so that it wouldn’t flood the beach. 

“I’m Blaze, or Kai, depends who’s asking. Who are _you?”_ I asked, searching the water for the blonde monster-hijacking stranger. She shot out of the water like a glowing torpedo sponsored by L’Oreal Space or something, flowy glowing hair not even wet. The audacity. Now she was stealing my powers too! That was my party trick. 

“I - am She-Ra!” she shouted, full on Mike Tyson uppercutting Gretel as the monster tried to stand up again. The creature let out a pathetic wail from her frothing, terrifying, foul-smelling snout. ‘She-Ra’, or whatever, landed another well placed punch to the monster’s eye, and Gretel thrashed around, swinging her tentacles in desperation. One of them hit me square in the chest, knocking a little breath from my lungs in a dramatic whoosh; what can I say? I do everything dramatically. The impact pushed me back a few feet in the air, but I recovered quickly. Of course though - She-Ra lady just had to swing her magical sword at _me,_ as if _I_ was the enemy! The nerve. 

“Excuse you! I’m fighting this monster! I’m a good guy - er, girl, well, you know what I mean!” Gretel went to stand up again, her spiky limbs splashing around and creating near tidal waves. Frankly - I was tired, offended, now thoroughly soaked, and _hungry,_ and this glowing warrior lady was making this last longer than it should. I clapped my hands together, the water underneath separating and then uniting harshly, mimicking the movement, and trapping Gretel. Pulling down another bolt of lighting, the poor-monster (I do have a heart) was thoroughly fried. Gretel screamed, flailing her tentacles one last time, before disappearing in a flash of bright white light. I crossed my arms and smiled triumphantly, but Blondie was nowhere to be seen. Which, as per usual, meant that she was _behind_ me. I came to that wise conclusion a second too late however as I felt something heavy hit the back of my head. Something, rudely, like the hilt of a sword. 

“I DON’T KNOW THAT!” was the last thing I heard before I fell out of the sky and belly-flopped into the ocean. Thank goodness for armor no? Now, how long had it been since I was knocked out by the L’Oreal Space Warrior? No idea, but I woke up on a ship, a glowing rope (why does everything about this lady _glow_ ) tied around my arms and legs. A piece of pink fabric was tied around my mouth too, and three sets of eyes were staring at me. One of them was the stranger who had stolen my sea-monster. Next to her, was a very glittery, very angry looking girl with short pink hair. Finally, to the left of the monster-thief, sat a dude who looked like he was trying to be mad, but really just looked confused. His dark eyebrows were scrunched towards the center of his face, and his lips were in a twisted sort of pout. I think he was going for a scowl. 

“Who are you?” the guy said, poking my shoulder with a bow. Deja vu anyone? I huffed and glared at him. I wiggled my nose, motioning to the fabric around my mouth. His eyes widened, and he pulled the thing down off my face, “Oh, sorry. Now, who are you?!” he shouted. I rolled my eyes. 

“Did Ms.Thieving Light Show not tell you? The name’s Kai. Fierro. Sometimes people call me Blaze. Not-so-nice to meet you. Who are you?” I asked, inching my head towards the bizarre lot in front of me. Instead of a nice reply, I got a staff pointed in my face. It twinkled in what, I think, was supposed to be an intimidating manner. 

“We ask the questions here!” the girl with the pink hair said, booping my nose with her staff. Who were these people?! I shimmied away from them to get a better view of my kidnappers. They were about my age, for the most part, hard to tell with the glowing giant. I could tell they were trying to look menacing, but, as someone who had been kidnapped by actual space pirates -- they just didn’t have the same gravitas. 

“Right. Well. Seeing as I was just happily trying to stop a sea-monster from destroying another world, and was rudely interrupted by the cover model of Vogue - Space Soldiers, I think I need some answers from _you._ So, who are you?” the trio stiffened, erupting in a chorus of harsh whispers. I pretended not to hear them (they whispered loudly). The tall blonde one, who was holding the other end of the rope I was trapped in, tugged at the rope, and it shifted back into a fancy gold bracelet on her forearm. And then - here’s the crazy part, she _shrunk._ And stopped glowing. And her eyes turned gray instead of scary LED light blue. And her hair turned into normal average person hair and not Pantene Goddess Edition. I scurried further away, eyes staring at the people in front of me. I’d seen a lot of magic, but that was pretty new. The blonde in the middle chuckled. 

“I’m Adora. This is Bow,” she pointed at the guy who was now blushing and waving awkwardly, “and this is Glimmer,” the pink haired lady looked slightly less upset and even waved at me too. I lifted my right hand up and returned it, wiggling my fingers and feeling very strange. “We received a message from Allair about a magical monster and came to help. I’m sorry I hit you. I didn’t know if you were friendly or not…” Adora finished, looking down to her fidgeting hands in her lap. I cleared my throat and nodded. 

“Well - I’m not a bad guy, if that’s what you're concerned about. I think we’re on the same team if you were trying to help the people of Allair. Now… this might be the wrong follow-up question, but - why do you glow?” I asked. Was that the most important question? Well - no. But I hardly ever asked the important questions. Adora laughed again, the other two joined in as if there was some sort of inside joke. She shrugged and pointed to her bracelet. 

“Basically, this lets me turn into a magical ancient warrior lady called She-Ra. It’s a long story. How do you, like, control water and lightning and stuff?” Now it was my turn to chuckle. I poked at the necklace hanging around my neck, it looked like a golden chain, but once I touched it, it morphed into my usual sword. The three stooges stood up abruptly, ready for a fight, but I held my hand out in surrender, turning the sword back into jewelry. 

“Chill chill! I’m- uh, I guess a magical hero type thingy… Long story too, but I have magic, not from the sword though, that’s just … my sword.” It's hard explaining to people how you were chosen by a council of wizards to protect magic, but they didn’t really tell you why, or how, or even that magic existed across the _universe,_ so that was a big ask and -- I digress. The next few minutes were filled with stumbled questions, confusing answers, and displays of magic and the strange tech of this ship which was a cross between the Millenium Falcon and a Tron light cycle. Fine… it was kind of cool. Adora was in the middle of explaining She-Ra while Bow poked at some controls, when something landed on the glass in front of him. Something big, furry, and pawing at the glass. Bow squeaked (that’s the best way I can describe it, but it was a weird sound) and fell back, Glimmer caught him in her arms as she too screamed. Adora was about to get all glowy again before I held my hands out in front of everyone. “Whoa! Easy! That’s just Max. He’s my, well, technically, magical protector wolf, but he acts like a puppy, so you can call him a dog. Max! I told you to wait for me on the ship,” The giant blue wolf whined and practiced his totally unfair and manipulative puppy face. 

“Yes, well you didn’t come back! And who are these people? Ope… the blonde passed out,” Bow and Glimmer shrieked again and I gently laid Adora down on the ground, because she had in fact, passed out. As if a talking wolf was that much crazier than turning into an eight foot tall magical warrior lady with weirdly glowy eyes and hair. Yeah, ok Adora. And didn’t she say she had a talking unicorn?! Oh… maybe it was because Max’s small-bear size, white razor-sharp fangs, and huge claws made him look less friendly than a unicorn. He really was a puppy though - I promise! 

“Agh, hang on. Can someone let him in? He’ll chew right through that glass and then we’ll all pass out,” and that, dear reader, is how I came across a strange group of people who called themselves “The Best Friends Squad”. A weird, but not too shabby Tuesday all things considered. 


	2. She-Ra Sitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She-Ra's all out of whack again, which means Floppy Adora returns! Kai is in charge of keeping Adora safe (mostly from herself). Kai is struggling. More crack fiction and magical snuggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship fluff. I just really love Floppy Adora. Y'all know - I don't own anything other than my original characters and my mistakes! 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian

Now, I’m not really one to brag, and almost being killed by a vast variety and number of monsters is nothing to brag about, but I’ve had my fair share of squabbles. I’ve almost been drowned by sea-monsters, turned into an extra crispy magical chicken tender by dragons, skewered by homicidal Giant grill masters, and tossed into a volcano. Like I said, I’m a survivor, but the most grueling, difficult, anxiety causing, someone-please-save-me task I’d ever done - was looking after a delirious Adora. Apparently, if She-Ra is out of whack - Adora turns into a floppy, giggly, maniacally mischievous imp. And I was tasked with keeping my dear friend safe. This is how we ended up in Bright Moon castle’s kitchen. Glimmer had been preparing a grand feast for a ball or some other politically needed party. There was a lot of food. There was one large, very expensive looking cake on a center table. There was one Adora on said table, crouched next to the cake, one finger inching closer and closer to the frosting that looked like it took  _ years  _ to get right. My heart dropped. 

“ADORA NO!” I shouted, not moving closer as to not inspire any movement in my half-brained friend. The moment Adora turned to look at me, the gleam in her eyes a mix of absolute delirium and mischief, I knew Glimmer was going to kill me. 

“ADORA YES!” she shouted back. Adora swiped her finger through the cake, leaving a horrible gouge on the perfect frosting that would surely sentence me to my death, and licked her finger. Then she had the audacity to giggle and wiggle her fingers at me. I inhaled deeply, and remembered - I couldn’t throw Adora out the window while She-Ra was offline. Reeling in the crackling electricity starting to build up around me, I shuffled closer to my friend. It took a lot of effort (being as I was imaging the many places Glimmer would be throwing  _ me  _ off), but I smiled calmly and motioned Adora to come towards me. 

“Well. That wasn’t a great decision, but we can still fix it. Now, why don’t you gently slide off the table and we can go take a nap until Bow and Glimmer fix your sword, yeah? How about that?” I asked quietly, walking slowly towards the blonde like she was a rabid animal, which, in this condition, she kind of was. Adora’s eyes got sleepy at the calm soothing rhythm of my voice, her eyelids starting to droop and a goofy smile spread on her face. However, just as I was about to gently grab her shoulder and tie her - I mean, lovingly guide her to safety, whatever madness had taken over her sparked back to life. She launched off the table with the grace of a drunk circus monkey and teetered over to the kitchen window. 

“Hmmmmmmmmm. Lemme think. NOPE!” and just like that she flung herself out the window. The scream that tore up my throat rattled around the kitchen as I flew out the window after my friend, catching her mid air, and landing softly on the grass below. I could feel my heart using my ribcage like a marimba, the staccato rhythm almost painful. Adora just giggled away like she hadn’t just plummeted five stories. I clutched the nerd to my chest to keep her from moving around. 

“Now, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” I shouted, my voice cracking and squeaking with the leftover panic pumping through my blood. Adora smiled dumbly up at me and booped my nose, making a  _ boop _ sound as she did so. I wrinkled my nose and scowled. 

“Because it was the fastest way down, silly! Plus, I knew you’d catch me! You is strong… almost as strong as She-Ra!” Adora gasped, and I whimpered. That maniacal glint was back in her hazy gray eyes. She squirmed and tossed and poked my face until she made it out of my grip, tumbling to the floor with an  _ oof  _ before popping back up, her fists lined up in front of her in a boxing stance. A sloppy, wobbling, terrible stance, but still. I turned my head to the side and stared at her in confusion. She looked like an unstable bunny, her gaze still crazy, but her brows drawn down in fierce concentration. “We must know who is the true  _ champion  _ of ETHERIA! There can only be one!” I chuckled and went to pull the nerd into a hug, but she shuffled back, almost tripping over her own feet. She squeaked loudly while her arms flailed to regain balance. 

“Adora, what are you talking about? I’m not going to fight you, that’s crazy -” 

“COWARD!” she screamed, tumbling back into a sloppy fighting stance, “I, Adora, She-Ra of Etheria, challenge you, Kai, of … where are you from again?” she asked, her ‘warrior’ scowl now turned puppy pout of the century. I rolled my eyes. 

“Brooklyn,” I said. She steeled her features again and nodded. 

“I challenge you, Kai of the kingdom of Brooklyn, to a duel! FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!” I snorted and shook my head, but Adora took that brief second to somehow hi-jack a nearby guard (who had been chuckling quietly this whole time), and stole her spear. Adora pointed the spear at my chest, but she was holding it backwards, so the wooden flat-end of the weapon was aimed at me. I pursed my lips to keep the laugh attack at bay. Adora looked like a furious, rabid circus monkey, her hair sticking out funny all around, her eyes narrowed, and her backwards weapon pointed at me. The guard behind her finally burst out laughing, and I couldn’t blame her. 

“You nerd - I will not fight you. Now come on, Glimmer and Bow are probably going to be done soon,” I tried to be the voice of reason. I really did. But Adora, being Adora, didn’t listen. Which is how, as I sidestepped her wobbly charge (war cry and everything), she ended up passing me, running onto the bridge behind me, slipping, and tumbled into the river below. Adora screamed and I doubled over with laughter. She came back up, sputtering and flailing her arms, her hair a wet curtain over her face. Adora flopped, splashed, and blubbered. 

“KAI! KAI HELP ME! I’M DROWNING - (Adora’s head popped under water for a second before coming back out gasping) - I’M GONNA DIIIEEEE!” she hollered as she tossed around. Adora clutched at her throat, her head thrown back dramatically as she sobbed. I shook my head and jumped down into the river, grabbing Adora by the neck of her shirt and hauling her out of the water - which was up to my thighs. 

“Adora - it’s three feet of water, buddy,” she clutched onto me like a kitten being rescued from a bathtub. Her big gray eyes narrowed, a pout forming on her lips as she brushed the wet hair out of her face with one hand, the other still wrapped around my neck. 

“I could have still drowned! I could have,” she lowered her voice to a whisper, “I could have died,” she finished, looking around as if she had told me some deep dark secret. Chuckling, I carried the nerd out of the river, willing the water off of us to dry up. I tried placing Adora on the ground, but she just harrumphed, wrapping herself around me like a very woozy sloth. 

“Really? The Great She-Ra can’t even walk up to her room?” I asked, holding the nerd in my arms as I walked back up into the castle. Adora scoffed and stretched out theatrically in my hold, one of her arms draped across her eyes. 

“I am so famished, I’m too weak to walk. Faithful steed - stop by the kitchen again will you? I’m feeling peckish,” she erupted into a fit of giggles, ending with a long sigh as she turned into dead weight in my arms. I raised my eyebrows, but kept walking. 

“Mm I think you’ve mistaken me for Swift Wind, and I will only take you to the kitchen if you promise not to touch anything or jump out of any windows. Deal?” I asked, adjusting Adora so she wouldn’t just slip out of my grip like the melting puddle of dork she was. 

“I pwomise. Now - ONWARD! FOR ETHERIA! And cookies… Bow keeps the good ones behind the box of raisin cereal,” Adora said, curling into my shoulder again. The guards kept turning their heads as we walked by - well, I walked by and Adora hung onto me like a lazy koala. I shrugged and smiled at them, earning a few confused looks and giggles. We made it into the kitchen, after carrying Adora up five flights of stairs while she tried to stand on my shoulders. In a great display of skill and athleticism I somehow managed to juggle Adora onto one arm (being magical had its super strength benefits), and grabbed the jar of cookies and a mug of milk with the other. Kai - galactic superhero turned She-Ra babysitter and cookie smuggler. 

I kicked Adora’s door open, then kicked it shut, and walked over to the warrior nerd’s bed, putting the cookies down on the nightstand by her collection of books and Bow created figurines. I tried to get her to lay down (like putting a child to sleep… or an out of whack squirming alligator), but she wouldn’t let go of my neck. 

“Uh, nerd, you gotta let go now. I’m going to see if Glimmer and Bow managed to fix up your sword so you feel better, ok?” But Adora was already fast asleep. Her head lolled back, mouth agape, and quiet little snores filling the room. Somehow, despite the fact she was completely dead weight - she still managed to hold onto my neck like a claw-machine. “Oh come on, are you for real?” I asked. The reply was a hiccup that faded back into a snore. Unbelievable. I rolled my eyes and groaned softly, resigning to my fate as, not only She-Ra sitter, but also She-Ra living teddy bear, apparently. I’d never live it down. With some effort, I managed to lay down next to the zombie koala and wrestle out of her embrace. Even without She-Ra’s help, it was still difficult getting out the knot she had created around me. It didn’t last. As soon as I managed to untangle her arms from my neck, she just - threw herself on me. Like I was a couch. The dishonor. 

“Comfy pillow,” she mumbled deliriously, her blonde hair now covering my entire face as she just slumbered away. 

“This is humiliating,” I muttered, but try as I might, the nerd would not budge or wake-up. I was officially She-Ra’s babysitter, snack smuggler, and pillow. My friend continued to happily snore away as I stared up at the ceiling. Every time I pushed her off, she just returned, with vengeance, tightening her hold. With a sigh of utmost defeat, I gave up. At some point I drifted into sleep-land too, until a flash of bright light woke me up. Something like a camera flash. 

“Awwwww look at you two! You’re just so  _ cuuuteee _ ,” Bow cooed as Glimmer snapped another picture. I blinked my eyes a few times, and tried to push Adora off, but she just sighed, slapped me in her sleep, and threw an arm over my neck. 

“Oi! Quit that! I am a prisoner. I am being held against my will! Delete that, or I will zap you into next week Glimmer!” Bow cooed again and Glimmer pinched my cheeks. “Hey! I am a mighty warrior! I am a hero! I am Kai, protector -  _ oof!”  _ Bow and Glimmer had thrown themselves on top of me too, so now I was buried underneath Sleeping Beauty She-Ra, the Queen of Bright Moon, and the Master Archer. I just glared at the ceiling. The trio rearranged themselves so that I was smushed between Adora and Glimmer, Bow cuddling the three of us aggressively from Glimmer’s side. 

“Best Friends Squad Snuggles! Aww yeah!” he squealed, squeezing us tighter. I just lay there blinking at the ceiling. How on Earth or Etheria had I ended up like this? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any Best Friend Squad one-shot ideas, feel free to comment them or message me.


	3. Loop De Loops and Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora, Swift Wind, and Kai are off to fix the First One's Tower! Kai doesn't like flying with Swifty. Swifty and Kai give Adora a pep talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something a little different with the third person narrative. I'd love any feedback on which y'all prefer. I might mix it up here and there just for fun. Also, does anyone else feel absolutely wrecked when Adora starts with her "I'm not good enough" self-talk? That just messes me up y'all; I have to remedy it how I can. Anyways, as per usual, I'd love any feedback, comments, questions, or writing prompts! 
> 
> Love,   
> Caspian

Fix the tower, they said. It’ll be easy, they said. All you two have to do is put the pieces back together, like a puzzle! Simple enough right? Wrong. The first problem began when Max refused to tag along, something about being busy (he just wanted to stay with Perfuma because she gave him way too many treats). Since Max wasn’t going, Swift Wind wanted to be the “Faithful Steed of the Super Duo!”, and Kai couldn’t say no to his big, teary, pleading pony eyes. That is how she ended up on the winged horse, her face buried in her friend's glowy-alter-ego cape, and fighting to stay conscious during one of Switfy’s “Loop de Loops”. Kai could fly; she really didn’t mind heights, but Swifty was the unicorn equivalent of a NYC taxi driver. He turned fast enough to give a demigod whiplash, his abrupt stops left her teeth rattling, and worst of all: Swifty’s nosedives. The unicorn stopped in mid air, flaring his wings dramatically, and Kai could feel the powerful muscles tensing. Her eyes widened, her face paled, and she clung onto her friend tightly enough that it would have likely broken Adora’s ribs if she wasn’t currently all glowed-up. 

“Swift Wind - don’t you dare,” Kai murmured over Adora’s shoulder at the horse. Swift Wind turned back and smiled at the two, sticking his tongue out at Kai. 

“FOR ETHERIA!” He shouted as he plunged down into a corkscrew. Adora giggled like this was a fun joyride, meanwhile Kai was trying to keep her last two meals down and not pass out. She screamed and hollered and tightened her hold around Adora and the unicorn. It might have been two seconds, or they may have been falling for two centuries, Kai didn’t know anything other than her whole body was shaking like a leaf. 

“Kai, you good?” Adora asked. Kai peaked an eye open, looking around to see that they were finally on land, and, surprisingly - in one piece. Kai nodded, but instantly regretted it, the motion sending her already upset stomach into a frenzy. 

“Yeah. Perfect. I’m just living it up,” Kai responded, her hands bunched into white-knuckled fists around her friend’s cape. It took all her strength to keep herself from shaking right off the heathen horse. 

“Well, in that case, you can let go now. We’re here!” Adora patted the hand almost painfully wrapped around her torso, the fingers practically frozen in a rigid lock around her. The great demi-god superhero, brought to a trembling mess by a rainbow-maned unicorn. The irony of it. Kai threw herself onto the ground, hugging the field of wheat like it was a long lost best friend. She rolled around, made ‘snow-angels’ in the grass, and sighed loudly in relief. 

“Next time! I fly solo!” Kai stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Swift Wind’s snout. The horse gasped, his wings flapping in offense. 

“Well excuse you, no one likes a back seat flyer! Hmmp, you can fly yourself back home then, Sparky,” They continued to bicker over flying safety and passenger etiquette while Adora chuckled and wandered off towards the center of the field. Hovering in the pinkish sky were glowing chunks of rock. They emitted a strange blue light in a criss crossing pattern Adora had learned was classic First One’s tech design. Mara had really done a number on the tower - the many jagged pieces looked like the world’s most complicated, high tech, and downright impossible puzzle. Adora huffed and sagged her shoulders looking up at the mess. 

“I don’t suppose either of you nerds has any idea how to fix this thing?” She shouted over her shoulder. Kai and Swift Wind stopped mid slap battle and turned to look at where Adora was standing, their jaws simultaneously dropping at the rocky mayhem above her. Swift Wind shoved Kai to the side with his snout as he pranced over to She-Ra; Kai grumbled and jogged after them. She scratched the side of her neck as she looked up at the rocks, trying to figure out how they would piece them together. 

“Well, I mean, I guess we should just try to move them first,” Adora glared at Kai with a ‘no really?’ expression, “I mean, these are magical First One’s techy rocks, I doubt we can just shove them around! Here, let me try something,” Kai stuck her hand out and tried to use magic to move the rocks. Nothing happened. She then shocked them with an energy blast to get them to move; the rocks stayed the same but Adora smacked her arm pretty hard. Finally, Kai tried using super strength and every magical spell she could think off to move one of the smaller pieces - it had the audacity to actually move  _ further away  _ from the other rocks. Kai harrumphed and sat down cross-legged on the grass. She threw a small pebble in defiance at one of the glowing rocks. Adora looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Go on! Let’s see what the great She-Ra can do then!” Kai pouted. 

“I totally got this. Come on Swift Wind, give me a lift,” Adora and the horse went up to another floating piece, trying to get it to move, all they managed to do was redden their faces and mess up their usually glorious hair (mane?). Adora fell off the steed. Kai cackled, holding her sides and rolling on the ground at the disheveled great soldier of Etheria. 

“You really almost had it there Ray, maybe just put your back into it!” Kai hollered, but Adora threw a twig at her. She snorted and stuck her tongue out at her friend. Adora, Swift Wind, and Kai spent what felt like hours trying to use their collective powers to move the stubborn pieces of rock, but they wouldn’t even inch closer. Kai heaved and leaned against Adora, stretching her neck up a bit to rest her chin on the taller (only because she was She-Ra  _ cheating _ ) girl’s shoulder. 

“This isn’t working,” the blonde hero said, her sword propping the both of them up. Swift Wind was laying on the ground, legs up and wings fanned out around him. 

“No duh, hot shot. Alright. Let’s think. Light Hope said that we would have to work together and ‘bond’ or whatever in order to get this to work, so - let’s bond?” Kai asked. Adora groaned loudly. 

“We have bonded! We’re friends, and Swifty is my faithful steed! What more does she want from me? Maybe I’m just … maybe I’m just not a good enough She-Ra,” Adora slumped onto the floor, She-Ra disappearing and leaving the smaller, pouty, teary eyed blonde. Kai sat down next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. Swift Wind came over too, his wing wrapping up the two superheroes. The horse nuzzled Adora’s cheek lovingly, and Kai squeezed her shoulder. 

“Hey now, that’s not true. You are an incredible She-Ra, because  _ you, Adora,  _ are an incredible hero. You care so much about helping people. You are kind, and brave, stubborn as, well, rocks, but also brilliant!” Kai said, making sparks fly out of her hands for an added razzle dazzle. Adora didn’t even crack a smile, but Swift Wind chortled happily. 

“But it isn’t enough! How am I supposed to protect you guys, protect Etheria, if I can’t even put a stupid rock tower together…” The words died quietly, falling into Adora’s lap where she fidgeted with her fingers. She-Ra’s sword lay forgotten a few feet in front of them, the metal twinkling in the rays of the setting sun. Kai knew the burden it brought Adora was much heavier than anyone could understand. 

“It is enough. You are enough. You’re worried that you’ll be like Mara, or worse, so you think that you have to do all this protecting and world saving on your own, but you don’t. You have us. You have Swift Wind, Glimmer, Bow, all the princesses, me, and even Max! I mean, not him right now, but you know. There’s a whole squad of people who want to fight with you and help you, but we can’t do that if you won’t let us. A hero’s strength doesn’t come from magical weapons or powers, it comes from their heart and the people they love. Don’t be a She-Ra like Mara. Be a She-Ra like Adora, with your friends by your side,” Kai gently brushed away the tears under Adora’s stormy gray eyes and pulled her friend into a hug.Swift Wind sniffled and laid his big heavy head over the two of them. It was, what Bow would call, ‘an epic group hug’. Adora sniffled a few times too, her face buried in Kai’s shoulder as she held onto the soft deep blue fabric of the hero’s cape. She let Kai’s words sink in. Mara had failed because she tried to be She-Ra alone, but Adora didn’t have to do this alone. She didn’t want to. Her friends made her the hero she was. Adora squeezed Kai once more before shuffling over to the sword. She picked it up, held it high, and yelled, 

“For the honor of Gray Skull!” The whole She-Ra glowy trippy evolution thing happened, and Adora was once more the tall mighty warrior. 

“That’s our girl!” Wind Swift yelled, putting a wing around Kai’s shoulders. She gently stroked the feathers and patted the horse’s snout while cheering on Etheria’s champion. Adora motioned them over and they followed. The hero placed her friend’s hand and faithful steed’s hoof on the hilt of the sword with hers, then gently poked one of the rocks. It started glowing with a fierce blue light, a massive stone in the middle seemingly pulling the other pieces to it. The trio jumped out of the way when a boulder came hurtling towards them.

“Why is it that poking stuff with that sword always seems to be the answer?” Kai asked, her head tilted to the side in confusion as to how, exactly, that seemed to be the key to everything. Adora laughed and threw an arm around Kai’s shoulder. 

“It wasn’t just the sword silly. It was us - together. You were right. The only way I’m going to be a better She-Ra is by fighting with my friends, not by isolating myself from them. We’re going to do this, to protect Etheria - together,” Adora beamed brilliantly, the grin looking ridiculously nerdy to Kai, but she threw an arm around the warrior’s waist, and smiled proudly at the work in front of them. 

“Yeah. Together,” Kai whispered, watching the pieces cement together, creating a powerful and tall tower, the First One’s circuitry pulsing with light, almost like a sort of applause. Kai’s stomach decided to ruin the heartfelt moment with a vicious growl that tore through the happy stupor. “Oi, how long it’s been? I think it’s time for dinner. Do you think Bow and Glimmer will let me order pizza?” Kai asked, rubbing her tummy. Adora and Swift Wind laughed, both of them mussing up Kai’s hair leaving brown curls sticking up every which way. 

“I’m sure if you ask nicely and share with me,” Adora said, transforming back into her usual dorky self. She threw an arm over her two friend’s necks and guided them away from the rocks as the sun set behind them, the honey rays of light mixing with the blue of the stones.

“You think? The Queen didn’t seem too happy with the pile of pizza boxes the guards brought in last time… and about that whole _sharing pizza thing..._ ” the three friends flew back to Bright Moon, er, Adora flew on Swift Wind and Kai happily flew next to the winged horse. She didn’t want another suicidal nose dive to ruin her appetite. 


	4. Adora Almost Kills My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai is in a bit of a pickle when the Horde uses a portal to attack the camp. She manages to send out a message for help! People keep trying to kill him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out there's two magical idiot nerds (well more, but I don't own the rest). A little crack fiction. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

I stared up at the ceiling through the bars of my cage. All things considered - it was pretty fancy. The ceiling was made of a black marble type thing with glowy green lights. It looked evil, but tastefully so. The bars of my cage were made out of some magical metal; it looked like gold but the magical properties took away my own magic as long as I was inside. Fancy, but not practical for me. Considering I had _no powers_ in here, I really thought that the roped up feet and hands, and the piece of duct tape across my mouth, was way over the top and plain rude. What was I gonna do, talk my captors to death? I’d tried that, which is how I ended up with the duct tape. Apparently, Horde clones are not really into small talk. I sighed, blinking at the glowing green lights above. Sure, they’d gotten the jump on me, but at least I’d sent out a signal through their creepy Space Portal of Doom before they did. Now I just had to wait and hope the nerd showed up while Adora She-Ra’d her way through the other Horde soldiers.The camp was under siege… again. We seemed to have really rotten luck with that kind of thing. 

I rolled over on the ground, looking at the two clones that were guarding my cage. They stared at me with blank expressions. I glared at them with hatred. Nothing - not even a blink. I tried to make silly expressions, as best I could considering my current situation. The one on the left twitched his lip. Interesting, so they weren’t total robots. I was about to try another silly face when someone blasted through the ceiling, raining strange space marble into my cage. A particularly sharp looking piece fell through the bars of my cage and I had to roll over to avoid getting hit. The velvety blue cape, much like my own, fluttered in the wind, and a stream of blue flames engulfed the figure. He stood up, his tall frame had little sparks flying off it, like a cross between a Roman Gladiator and Pikachu. Not that I’d ever tell him that because it would go straight to his head. My eyes widened and I tried to shout through the tape, but it came out as loud incoherent mumbling. 

“Party’s over clones, get lost,” he said and I rolled my eyes so far back into my skull I thought I saw my brain. He always entered with style and then ruined it with some corny line. It was a disgrace to the Fierro name. The Horde clones raised their eyebrows and went to hit the stranger with their taser staphs, nasty little things that packed a mean sting. However, the stranger swung his flame engulfed sword and sent the flying into the concrete wall behind them. They groaned but didn’t get back up. The blue-caped stranger turned around, his wavy black hair a little messy. His eyes were a deep blue, while mine were more a stormy gray, but I recognized the twinkle of mischief in his gaze. I frowned at him, knowing that even if he couldn’t see my frown, he could sense my displeasure. 

“You look a little tied up sis,” he said, and I groaned miserably. My “rescuer” cackled and swung the fiery blade across the door, cutting through the golden bars. He stepped inside and cut the ropes on my feet and hands. I removed the tape from my mouth and winced. 

“You’re an idiot, you know?” I told my brother, standing up and rubbing my wrists. These clones were mean, they didn’t have to tie them up so tight. He ruffled my hair up and elbowed me in the ribs. 

“Mm, a simple thank you would be enough, _you know_.” 

I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully. “Yeah yeah, thanks Leo. What took you so long? They were killing me with boredom,” Leo frowned and arched his eyebrow. 

“You were on the other side of the universe. That portal was janky so I couldn’t go through it, and there’s not exactly an express lane to get to the other side of the cosmos! Anywho, where exactly are we?” he poked at one of the limp clones as we walked past them. 

“Welcome to Etheria! We’re currently trying to stop the Supreme Jerk of the Universe and save this planet… and like, every other one. Real fun party, glad you could join,” I said, walking down the hallway of the evil hideout or whatever they had taken me. It had way too many pictures and creepy statues of Horde Prime. The added green torches made the place look truly nightmarish - like an evil tasteless egomaniac had raided Ikea. Which, honestly, he probably had. Strangely, there were no other clones around. That probably meant She-Ra and the others were being kept real busy defending the camp. Why can’t back guys just chill for a day? Don’t they take vacations too? 

“Ah stopping another attempt at conquering the universe, eh? And it’s not even Wednesday! Proud of you,” Leo joked and I chuckled, kicking open the large metal door to this Horde Trash Pit. It clackered onto the ground, the metallic sound shaking the hideout. 

“Yeah well, we better go help my friends,” I said, launching into the air and heading towards the others. Leo flew next to me, both our capes whipping in the air. 

“Ooh is Max here too? Haven’t seen him in _ages._ Is he still a brat?” Leo asked and I shook my head, speeding up and leaving him in the dust, er… clouds? 

We landed in the middle of the battle, the earth beneath us cracking and fracturing, leaving a crater. Everyone was defending the camp, and it wasn’t a pretty sight. Most of it was up in flames already and clones were everywhere, like a sea of brainwashed robots with a bad sense of style and horrible sense of humor. The princesses were fighting them together, Frosta and Perfuma smashing away with ice and flowers. One of Scorpia’s red bolts of electricity whizzed by and Mermista shot a blast of water through a crowd of clones up ahead. I could hear Glimmer’s war cry in the distance. For someone who’s whole vibe was glitter, she could be really terrifying sometimes. I was about to swing my sword at a growing crowd of clones around us when I heard a yell, a squeak, and a _THWACK_ behind me. Spinning around I saw Leo crumpled on the ground, his sword thrown next to him. Standing there with a very angry face was Adora, all She-Ra’d up and looking, clearly, like she’d just knocked out my brother. 

“ADORA! That’s my _brother!_ He’s on our side!” I shouted, gently prodding my brother’s limp body with my boot. He was pale, but he mumbled something about doughnuts and I knew there was no added brain damage from She-Ra’s sword. Adora looked at me, her eyes wide and lips pursed. I shot a blast of electricity around us, scattering the clones who were closing in. 

“Well how was I supposed to know that! I just saw some new dude with a sword!” she said, pointing her own blade at my brother before turning around to punch a clone that had been trying to sneak up behind her. Bad move dude. 

Narrowing my eyes at my friend, I shook my head and turned around. I kneeled next to Leo. He was still mumbling about food, which was a good sign. “Can you She-Ra fix him? He’s not very helpful as dead weight,” I said, lifting up Leo’s hand and dropping it. It landed with a thud on his chest and he made a delirious attempt of yelling at me. I snorted and poked his nose. 

“Uh yeah, maybe, here,” Adora started glowing and she laid her hand on Leo’s forehead. He started glowing too, his eyes focusing again and his face regaining color. He blinked a few times, shifting his gaze from me to Adora and then back again. 

He smirked like an idiot. “I take it this is one of your friends?” I nodded, “I see why you two get along. I’m Leo, nice to meet you,” he said, extending his hand to Adora. She shook it suspiciously and smiled awkwardly. Nerd meet nerd. 

“Um I’m Adora. I’m sorry I hit you in the head with my sword,” she mumbled, helping Leo up. He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, checking for a bump probably. 

“Ah, no worries. I’ve had worse greetings. So, what do you need me to do?” he asked, brushing the dirt of his suit and fetching his sword. I scoffed - _hit the bad guys_ , obviously. Adora had more specific plans though, as per usual. 

“You two flank the clones and push them towards the other princesses. We’ll cut them off from the rest of the camp and force them out through the woods,” Leo and I nodded, twirling our swords in our hands. “Ok sweet, nice to meet you, sorry for hitting you, see you later!” Adora rambled before running towards the other princesses. 

Leo turned to look at me, his “charming” (his words not mine) smile on display. “Not that she doesn’t seem nice, but are _all_ your new friends going to try to kill me on sight?” I smirked and shrugged, lighting a flame around my own sword. 

“Probably not all, but I wouldn’t bet on Frosta or Glimmer,” I said and ran towards the other side of the field to flank the clones. Leo laughed, his fiery sword matching mine. We created a wall of fire around the invaders, successfully driving them back towards the other princesses. Ahead of us was a chaotic mess of ice, water, flowery vines, red bolts of electricity, and glitter. I saw a few arrows and nets flying around over the clones too. She-Ra was throwing clones into the woods, and I’m pretty sure I saw Swifty stampeding over a few of them too. The princesses and company had a real talent for creating the most interesting kinds of chaos. 

It wasn’t long before the clones all retreated, several of them screaming. Wrong Hordak ran after them yelling something about redeeming themselves and fighting for good. He was a bit of a mess, but I rather liked him. Leo and I were walking to join up with Adora and the rest of the princesses when out of nowhere Frosta flew in, ice knuckles ready, and checked my brother into a tree. 

“Guys! That’s my brother! Only I can deck him,” I went over to pick up Leo. This time he mumbled about Koalas eating churros. They were gonna knock out what little sanity he had left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were wondering... yes, the reader fics are loosely based off Leo! He'll be in here every once in a while, but this story's mostly about Kai and the Best Friends Squad.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, or suggestions for one-shots for The Best Friends Squad!


End file.
